operation love
by whitem0onshirayuki
Summary: rukia and ichigo have been friends since grade school ichigo is unskilled in love but he fell long ago to rukia but rukia is about to marry another man.a fairy appears and sends back ichigo back in time giving him a second chance to win his love...
1. the dream

SUMMARY:

Whitem0onshirayuki

The character:

Pairings:

Ichiruki

Ashiruki

Ishihime

Rangiren

Disclaimer:

I never own bleach and operation love

Man... I'm going to cry wait I really want to write *my girl* and the pairings is ichiruki too what do you think madlang pipol???

You know it right???? About… *my girl*???

K… let's go on with it… XD

_______________________________________________________________________________________________the orange haired guy smiled while fixing his tie on the mirror

His is about to marry the kuchiki princess

Knock

Knock

Knock

Ichigo's smile got bigger "I wonder who is it this time?"

He opens the door and sees the four eyes and the red haired

"Yo!!!" he raised a hand

"Marrying our rukia ne?" renji ask

Ichigo can't help but smirk

"Of course who would not want?" he asks he turned around and go back in the mirror and fixes his hair to a better position

"Wow… I really can't believe rukia-Chan will marry a jerk right renji?" uryuu tease

Ichigo turned around and a big scowling is plastered on his face

"Come on uryuu I will not hurt her ok??? I love her" he look down taking uryuu's joke serious

"Just kidding" he raises two hands

he sigh

"We're going now ichigo" they said again

"Yeah'" he smile then wave his hand to them

~meanwhile rukia's room~

Rukia look to her bow in her head in the mirror and thought "is this me??? Or no??? What will happen if strawberry sees this? I'll bet he will blush than ever" she smirks

Inoue twist the doorknob and open a little space to watch rukia secretly

Rukia close her eyes and sigh "come on orihime don't hide I can see you" rukia said

"rukia-Chan…" inoue go in and hug rukia in the back

"What is it?" she ask rukia can see orihime crying because of mirror

And thought "now she's crying man… I don't think I can leave my baby sister"

"Orihime, I will never leave you…" she said then turned around to face her best and hug her back

She nods for an agreement "rukia-Chan I will hunt you down if you leave me I promise that" she laugh "I know" rukia laugh too

~ OMG!!!! Rukia and ichigo's wedding? ~

He tap his feet in the red carpet after getting bored ichigo decide to face the priest

Who had a BLOND hair?

His best man is uryuu because renji refuse saying he didn't want to played a lame role in this wedding

The priests talk to him casually

"Getting excited ne?" the Blond priest ask him

"y-yes" he said stuttering

"Yeah I can see that… good luck" he said casually then returned his posture

"At what?" he ask raised his eyebrow

"Good luck at changing your future" he said close his eyes then sigh happily

Before ichigo can say anything the wedding song starts

Rukia and his brother came in

TMP

TMP

TMP

TMP

TMP

TMP

TMP

TMP

Byakuya give rukia's arm to ichigo then glare him and say "kurosaki ichigo now that I allowed you to marry my sister you don't dare to hurt her do you?" he glared him once more giving him give~me~a~good~answer~or~I'll~kill~you look

"Of course not Byakuya I love her" he turned to look to rukia who is blushing

"I'm afraid that I don't believe that" he said turning around to go to his seat

Rukia's arm circle with ichigo walking towards the altar

"Man... What's up with your bro'?" he whisper to rukia's ear

He heard rukia's giggle "maybe he said in opposite? Maybe he believe you"

"I love you rukia" he said

"I love you too strawberry" she answered

~the vows between them~

They're about to kiss 1 inch more and they're lips will meet

Rukia and ichigo closed they're eyes to feel the moment

A little more and they're lips will n-

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Kurosaki-san gomen ne? A voice

"I know that voice" he said "the priest" he continued

He opened his eye rukia's face and everybody became blurred

The church is gone all left is the priest, the white background and him

He smile to ichigo and said

"Good morning"

"What the fuck?" he scowls

"You should wake up now or else… you'll be late to rukia's wedding" the priest grin

He raise a finger and move it side to side

His eyes been hypnotizes and follow the finger when…

Bzzzzzzzzzzzztttttttttttttttttttt

He opens his amber eyes his feeling mixes with disappointment and anger

"Just a dream" he sigh

"JUST A FUCKING DREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouts repeating what he said with fucking

He curse the blond priest million times

He looks in the clock the clock says 7:30:47

"Fuck…"he curse

"Oh yes I forgot… my ray of light will get married today" he thought and laugh like crazy but tears dropping to his beautiful amber eyes

~meanwhile~

Rukia's pov

I look to my reflection "man… is this me?" I ask myself

Then I got serious and think him

I hate him

I miss him

I love him

But…

He doesn't understand me

It's ugly? Yeah it is…

I'm not in the mood to write something so…

I do it fast

Man…

Diz chapter iz not a copy it's my handiwork

I just can't copy forever right? Or else I change my fucking name to c0pycat wow that's cute XD

No flames…

Its ichigo's fucking ugly dream…

Ok…

~behind the scene~

Uryuu, renji, ichigo's behind the scene

The staff watching the three acting they're good it's feels like it's true they sigh happily for picking up a good talent

They hear a footstep in outside and try to ignore but its coming nearer

~THUD~ a big slam by the door

They turned around and see keigo

A smile plastered in his face

"I'm sorry I'm late guys my sister keep blabbering so I can't sleep last night and woke up late" he explain

His hand full of foods it's might be a giveaway but when he see that his scene is getting started and his role filled up by… ishida

His body shakes…

"What is this suppose to mean?" he ask

"We had ishida change your place you will be a waiter in ashido and rukia's scene so don't worry" the director said and pat him in the back

"b-but…" he try to oppose

"No buts asano-san" the director said then walks to his chair

"WHAT THE?????????? ICHIGO" he cried hugging ichigo in the side

"What? Ichigo just ask then raised an eyebrow

"Please convince them I need my role or else my sister will kill me" he cried in ichigo's shirt

"Sorry man, but I am the one who suggest that ishida will replace you" he smirks

"Wh-

~finish~

Soweee for bothering you to this stupid story please read the chapter 2…. And so on….

^3^


	2. meet the fairy

Hiya… chapter 2 is on…

Ok… ahm… I'm so happy to be part of fanfiction gosh ^3^

Just saying guys

Wait ok if you read this then you want another one there must be a delay cause in Philippines there's an election

Just saying (again)

I made this one again and I'm proud I didn't copy it or maybe not? Whatever… (Roll eyes)

But in chapter 3 I'm going to copy it… huhuhuhuhuh

This is base to the operation love starring

Masami nagasawa and tomohisa Yamashita

SUMMARY:

Whitem0onshirayuki

The character:

Pairings:

Ichiruki

Ashiruki

Ishihime

Rangiren

Disclaimer:

I never own bleach and operation love

Man... I'm going to cry wait I really want to write *my girl* and the pairings is Ichiruki too what do you think madlang pipol???

You know it right???? About… *my girl*???

K… let's go on with it… XD

Ahm I'm sorry if I write so many wrongs

I'm not good at English ^3^ T_T

I hate this….

Ok… game?

Go….

~Fairy will help you~

He rush to the comfort room

He brush his teeth

Comb his hair

Wear his suit

Fix his tie

Polish his shoes

Wiping the tears dropping in his eyes

And all he needs to do is….

Run to stop her wedding

No he can't do that not to his "SPECIAL FRIEND"

He sighs

Maybe if he just understands her

Maybe they will be the one walking towards to the altar

~fairy's pov~

"Marrying you're true love is much happier than winning a jackpot

But if you marry not the one you love most but the second most is harder

If she just gives him a chance she will never have this feeling regret disappoint

Sad anger everything that hurts" I said I shook my head in disappointment

I watch the pretty woman fixing her veil but not happy

Until I notice the pity man who is not happy too to the pretty woman

A scowl plastered in his face hands in his pockets leaning in the wall as he secretly watching the pretty woman

"kurosaki-san I'm glad to be your fairy" I smirk fixing my hat as I walking down in the stairs

~end~

As rukia watch his brother practicing his walk in her room with hisana

"Come on byaku-kun walk normal" hisana pout

As rukia watching them in they're reflection in the mirror

She giggle

"I can walk normal hisana" he said with a cold voice

While his shoes in the red carpet

"No, you keep dragging the red carpet with your shoes" she pouts again

Byakuya roll his eyes

"Mah…mah" rukia stands and said calming down the two

A knock

Knock

Knock

Knock

Orihime open the door

"rukia-Chan?" she call

"Yeah orihime?" she replied

"Can I talk to you privately?" she said and a smile

Rukia nod

Then the couple walks out in the room

As the two best friends is alone

"You should back out now rukia-chan" she said as she combs rukia's hair

Her eyes open wide

"WH-what?" she ask

"His here" she said closing her eyes as she comb rukia's hair again

"I know" rukia look down

"You're not honest to your feelings"

"I need to move on orihime" a tear forming in her violet eyes

"But he lo-"

"No buts I know what I'm doing but thank you" she said pulling her hair to inoue's hand

"I'm sorry I should not said that to you I just want to make you happy that's all" she said as she put her hand in rukia's shoulder

As rukia's eyes close she wants to feel to be happy one last time she wants to talk to him

But she decides no it make it harder to her feelings and changes the topic

"Remember when we were high school?" she ask

"Yeah… I always been a karakura princess right?" inoue agree

"Yah…. Guys always vote you"

"Yeah then I always think that I am the first who will get married but I was wrong" she pout

"Then I always said to you when you're going to married I want to catch your flower right?" rukia smile

"Ahm I don't remember" orihime force to laugh hoping she is not anger

"Eh?" a disappointed tone

"But I always said that to you, how Can you forgot about that?" rukia continued

"Sorry" she let out a small laugh

"It's ok" she hugs her friend

"Let's get started?" inoue ask

"Yeah" she agreed

Short story today hate this mah….

Sorry I'm not in the mood…. ^3^

A little behind the scene shall we?

Behind the scene

Rukia Byakuya and hisana's behind the scene

"ACTION!!!!"

As ichigo is sitting and watching them

He got bored and tries to do something

He opens his girlfriend's bag and gets rukia's celfone

TIT

TIT

TIT

TIT

Ichigo press another button and another and another 100X another

Rukia can't concentrate

Then -POOF-

Rukia walks out in the scene and go in front of his long time boyfriend

"What cha doing" as she force her face to smile

"Just messing around" he said not taking away his sight in his girlfriend's celfone

"Put it back in my bag please" she sigh she doesn't want another fight she is tired to do that today

"Nah ah" he said again teasing her as he read the message

"Fuck you ichigo get it back you moron" she said quietly

"NO… DON'T YOU SEE I'M READING?" he shout at her

"WELL OF COURSE YES… BUT THAT IS MY CELFONE" she glare him

All staring at them

"WHAT? THAT BECAUSE ASHIDO FUCK TEXTING YOU… DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T READ THIS?"

"WHO SAID ABOUT ASHIDO? ARE YOU JEALOUS?"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Someone laugh

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE A JERK?"

"NOTHING I JUST WANT TO READ THIS"

"GO BACK TO YOUR PLACE PLEASE YOU KNOW RIGHT??? IT'S IN STUDIO 4 WHERE YOU GONNA DO YOUR SCENE WITH ISHIDA AND CHAD JUMPING AROUND JUST TO CATCH A BALLOON NOW SHOOO" she said pushing him

"NO I'M NOT GOING BACK MAYBE ASHIDO IS VISITING YOU?"

"OF COURSE YES DON'T YOU GET IT? WERE DOING A SCENE DAH?" she rolls her eyes

When they're director interrupt them

"Come on you two… fighting over celfone" he shook his head then grab it when he read

Ashido's txt


End file.
